Playing with Fire
by ABV
Summary: Maura challenges Jane to a bet annoyed by her claims that she could never be attracted to a woman. Maura is so intent on proving her best friend wrong that she doesn't even realize she's actually playing with fire. Rated M for a reason, don't read if you don't feel like taking a cold shower ;).
1. An old flame

**I have no idea what on Earth possessed me to write this. I've realized that there's a lack of fanfics where Maura takes the initiative and I believe if anything ever happened between those two characters, Maura would be the one leading the way. I really miss reading such stories so I just decided to write one myself, it's my first fanfic ever so I hope it won't be too bad. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope some of you will enjoy reading it, so let me know what you think, I wanna have some fans ;). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with them ;-)**

**Thanks sk, you rock! :-)**

* * *

˝Maura!? Is that you!? Dear God, I forgot how divine you are!˝

Jane lifted her head up and saw a tall, dark-haired woman with a broad smile on her face taking Maura into a tight embrace. Maura laughed out loud while returning the hug. ˝Look who's talking, half of the bar is checking you out.˝

˝Are you one of them?˝ replied the woman winking at her.

Maura started giggling, ˝I can see you are still sassy as always.˝

˝And you still love it˝ said the woman through laughter giving Maura a little nudge with her hip. ˝Are you going to introduce me to your sexy girlfriend, Maura?˝

Jane almost choked on her coffee. Maura laughed again, ˝She's not my girlfriend, this is detective Jane Rizzoli, my best friend.˝

˝Ohhh, a detective, well I definitely wouldn't mind being handcuffed by such a detective. I'm Emma, nice to meet you.˝

˝Hi˝, replied Jane extending her arm and blushing a bit. Maura laughed shaking her head, ˝You are incorrigible Emma, come, sit down with us.˝

˝So, broken any hearts lately, Dr. Isles?˝ Emma turned her head towards Jane, ˝Did you know she broke my heart?˝

Maura objected ˝I did not!˝ accentuating every word. ˝As I recall, you were the one who said, and I quote 'You will definitely break my heart one day, Maura Isles', and then you decided to walk away.˝

˝Well, can you blame me, if I had fallen in love with you I would have never recovered, I'd now probably be a sad, depressed, pathetic human being, I'd probably be lying on the pavement after running into you like this, feeling sorry for myself, and yelling after you, 'Maura don't go, come back, Mauuura!', don't you like me better like this, cheerful and playful?˝

Maura rolled her eyes and laughed, ˝I've missed you˝.

Emma laughed as well, ˝I've missed you too.˝

Jane just sat there, watching this exchange, completely puzzled, trying to figure out what she was witnessing. The sound of a cell phone brought her back and she heard Emma answering it. ˝_Hi, Mark, yes I'm on my way, stopped for some coffee, I'll be there shortly._ Well, sorry girls, I gotta run. Maura, we should get together and catch up, I'm going on a business trip but I'll be back next week.˝

˝Definitely, give me a call, I have the same number˝. Maura stood up and hugged the woman. Emma turned to Jane, ˝It was nice meeting you detective Rizzoli, hope to see you again soon as well.˝

˝Likewise˝, replied Jane.

Before heading for the door she leaned a bit towards Jane and added ˝And don't forget to bring your handcuffs˝ giving her a wink. Jane shifted in her seat and laughed nervously. Maura kept her eyes on Emma as she was exiting the bar. Jane noticed how her eyes were travelling down Emma's body. ˝Oh my God! You are totally checking her out, Maura.˝

˝Well she is hot, I am merely admiring a beautiful female body, and her mind is also sexy, besides, she just reminded me of the best sex I've ever had.˝

Jane almost spat out her coffee, ˝Your what!?˝

Maura didn't get an opportunity to reply as Angela suddenly appeared next to their table. ˝Jane, Maura, oh thank God I found you, are you going back to Maura's place, I need a ride, my car broke down again?˝

Jane's mouth was still open, ˝Huh?˝

Maura got up and replied instead of her, ˝Sure Angela, we'll give you a lift, we were about to head out there anyway. She looked at her friend who was still a bit lost, ˝Are you going Jane?˝ she said with a small chuckle.

˝Yeah, yeah, let's go.˝ Jane got up and followed them out.


	2. The bet

Maura and Angela spent the ride back to Maura's place talking, but Jane wasn't listening to them, she kept thinking about Emma and Maura. _What the hell was that? Was Maura in a relationship with this woman?. How come she never mentioned her?_So many questions were roaming about her head, Jane just wanted to get some answers from Maura, and her mom was in the way right now. Finally they arrived at Maura's house. ˝Do you want to join us for dinner Angela?˝, Maura asked.

˝Oh thank you dear but I'm exhausted, I'm gonna go get under a blanket and relax with the TV, you girls have fun.˝ She waved them goodbye.

˝Goodnight, Angela, see you tomorrow.˝

˝Bye, ma.˝

Maura unlocked the door and headed straight towards the kitchen.

˝Do you want a beer, dinner should be here shortly?˝

˝Sure, I'll have one˝.

Maura was returning to the living room with the beer and a glass of wine when the doorbell rang. ˝Perfect timing˝, Maura smiled. ˝Can you go get the plates and utensils?˝

˝Sure.˝

Maura opened the takeout boxes and sat down on the couch. Jane took a sip of her beer looking at her, ˝So, best sex of your life?˝

Maura laughed, ˝I'm surprised you didn't ask that question the moment your mother left us.˝

˝Oh I wanted to, you escaped inside and into the kitchen too quickly.˝

Maura took her glass and moved it towards her lips, she slowly inhaled the smell of the wine and then tasted it.

˝I'm waiting, Maura.˝, Jane insisted. ˝You were in a relationship with this woman?˝

˝Ummm, I wouldn't really call it a relationship¨, replied Maura, placing her wine back on the table, ˝we were sleeping with each other for a while, some 6 years ago.˝

˝Why don't I know about that?˝

˝Well, I haven't named every single person I've ever slept with.˝

˝I'm sure the best sex of your life qualifies as worth mentioning.˝

Maura laughed, ˝Well Jane, you never inquired about the best sex I've ever had. It's not like you are eager to talk about that topic.˝

Jane rolled her eyes, ˝Well if I was gay, I definitely would have mentioned it to you.˝

˝I'm not gay.˝ Maura stated matter-of-factly.

˝OK, bisexual.˝

˝Actually sexuality is not that simple, the term bisexual implies that there are only two genders whereas technically... ˝

Jane interrupted her, ˝Oh dear God, you're gonna go all Google on me now. Can we just keep it at you being attracted to both men and women, it's just easier that way.˝

˝Well, I'm actually attracted to the personality, regardless of the gender of the person.˝

˝Personality huh, well, I didn't see you checking out Emma's personality today.˝

˝Well, of course I get attracted to the physical traits as well, sometimes it's the body, and sometimes it's the mind that attracts you to someone.˝

˝And which of these attracted you to Emma?˝

˝Neither and both, I guess. In the beginning I was simply drawn to her direct approach when she immediately started openly flirting with me when we met. And since she's both smart, charming and sexy it was pretty easy to be attracted to her afterwards.˝

˝Is she the only woman you've been with?˝

˝No.˝

Jane's mouth dropped open again, ˝I feel like I don't even know you anymore.˝

˝Does this bother you Jane?˝

˝No, it doesn't bother me, I just can't believe you never mentioned sleeping with women.˝

˝Well, I haven't slept with a woman since I met you, and we haven't really spent much time reminiscing about our pasts.˝

˝Yeah, I guess you are right.˝

˝Have you ever been attracted to a woman Jane?˝

˝Nah, I like men, I could never get attracted to a woman.˝ Jane replied, emphasizing the ˝I˝ in her sentence.

Maura got a bit offended by the tone of Jane's voice, ˝Oh, so you are superior to me huh, is that what you mean?˝

˝Uh oh, don't get all offended now Maura, I didn't mean it like that, there's nothing wrong with you being attracted to both men and women, I'm just saying I'm not like you, I actually found Emma and her open flirting with me today a bit annoying.˝

Maura wasn't letting go though, ˝So, you are saying that the mighty Jane Rizzoli could never be turned on by a woman, huh?

Jane took a sip of her beer, ˝Exactly.˝

Maura was now starting to be a bit annoyed, ˝Wanna bet?˝

Jane almost choked on her beer, ˝What?˝

˝I said, do you want to bet on that?˝, Maura repeated coldly.

˝Why would I want to bet on that?˝

˝Well, I'm saying that a woman could turn you on, and you are saying it's not possible, so I'm merely trying to prove my point, if you are so sure of yourself then why not accept it and prove yours?˝

˝It's ridiculous Maura, I'm not doing it.˝

Maura knew exactly how to get what she wanted, she was now on a mission, she wasn't gonna let Jane win this, ˝Chicken!˝

˝Oh you did not just say that!˝

˝Oh, yes I did! What exactly are you afraid of Jane, losing a bet, or losing it because you were turned on by a woman?˝

˝I'm not afraid of anything!˝ Jane replied irritated by her friend. ˝Fine, it's a bet! What are you gonna do anyway, hire your ex-sex buddy to seduce me, just to prove me wrong, Maura!?˝

Maura slowly moved closer to Jane, leaned in and whispered seductively into her ear ˝Nope, I'm gonna prove you wrong myself.˝

˝You're what!?˝ Jane jumped off the couch. Maura's warm breath still lingering on her neck. ˝Are you insane, Maura? That's wrong on so many levels, you can't try and seduce your best friend just for the fun of it!˝

˝You sound worried, Jane.˝ Maura stated calmly.

˝Damn right I'm worried! Don't you see how wrong that is, you can't screw with a friendship like that, Maura.˝

Maura looked at her smugly. ˝Why are you worried Jane, you said it's not possible, so there's no way my seducing will work on you, therefore there's nothing to be worried about, or are you saying I'm already winning?˝

˝The hell you are!˝ Jane replied adamantly.

˝Good˝, Maura smiled, ˝wouldn't want to win that easily anyway, I like a challenge.˝

Jane laughed nervously, ¨I can't believe you dragged me into this, I hope you don't intend to walk around naked in front of me all the time, I'm not sure how we would explain that to my mom.˝

Maura's reply was slow and sultry, ˝Oh, I intend to wait for YOU to take my clothes off of me, actually.˝

Jane was taken aback, _What the...? Who is this person in front of me? It's like she's possessed or something_. ˝It's like the sex devil itself is talking out of you woman!˝

Maura laughed out loud. ˝Well, what can I say, I get competitive, and I like to be right.˝

˝Unfortunately for you I like to be right as well. I'll leave you to plan your strategy now, I gotta go take Jo Friday out for a walk. See you at work tomorrow.

˝OK, see you tomorrow, goodnight Jane.˝

A little later, Jane was walking around the neighborhood when she heard a text arrive. It was from Maura. _Still feel my breath on your neck?_

Jane instantly remembered how Maura's warm breath on her skin made her jump off the couch, she swallowed hard and took a long breath, ˝What have I gotten myself into Jo Friday?˝


	3. Beware of Maura

**Note: Oh wow, so many people have already read the story! Cool! Happy birthday to me :-). Thanks to everyone who read it, and especially those who commented, I'm glad you like it :-).**

* * *

A week had passed, and Maura hadn't made a single new move. The first few days Jane was edgy and cautious around Maura, expecting her to hit on her in a blatant and open way, but Maura did nothing. They had a couple of dinners, were alone numerous times, even had a movie night at Maura's apartment. _She must have realized how stupid this whole game is, _Jane thought to herself. So she started slowly relaxing back into their normal routine, not wanting to touch the subject with Maura, she didn't need to go back to being all nervous around her friend.

So one day Maura was finishing up at the morgue when Jane entered. ˝We are going to the _Dirty Robber_ for a few drinks, wanna come with us?˝

˝I'm exhausted, I just wanna go back home and relax on the couch. Do you want to stop by later, I TiVoed some shows, we can watch them together.˝

˝Sure, I'll stop by, see you later then.˝

Maura was lying comfortably under a blanket watching one of her documentaries when the doorbell rang. ¨Hey, that was a short drink.˝

˝Yeah, Korsak and Frost weren't up for more than one drink.˝

˝I'll get you a beer then.˝

Jane sat down on the couch. ˝So what are we watching?˝

˝How about Homeland or Fringe?˝

˝Oohh, there's a new Fringe eppy, let's watch that.˝

Maura smiled, ˝OK, Fringe it is.˝

Jane took her beer from Maura's hand and leaned back taking a sip, ˝Thanks˝. Maura sat down next to Jane and turned the show on. Half way into the episode Jane heard Maura's breathing even out, she had dozed off. Jane leaned forward, took a blanket and covered Maura with it. As she leaned back onto the couch, she accidentally ended up closer to Maura who stirred and moved her head so it was now resting on Jane's shoulder. Maura's hair was touching Jane's neck, she could feel her body moving with every breath, the scent of Maura's shampoo was tantalizing her nose. Jane took a deep breath. Maura shifted her head again, her nose now touching Jane's neck. Jane was trying hard to concentrate on the TV, but feeling the warmth of Maura's breath was making her nervous. She suddenly had this strong urge to reposition her own body, Maura's closeness was driving her insane.

˝Stop fidgeting˝ she heard Maura say.

˝Well, you are sleeping on me, it's difficult to stay calm when you know you shouldn't move. Sorry, I woke you up.˝

˝Oh, it's fine, I should probably move to bed anyway.˝

˝But it's still early, you can't invite me to your place and then go to sleep, how rude is that Maura?˝, Jane teased.

˝Oh I'm sure you'll forgive me, I'm just too tired, you're welcome to stay in the guest room if you want.˝ Maura yawned, stretching her hands up in the air, her breasts moving forward. Jane tried to avert her eyes but her brain wasn't listening. Instead she was blatantly staring at Maura's chest.

˝Thanks, but I'd rather just sleep in my bed. Goodnight Maura.˝ She bolted off the couch and quickly headed for the door.

˝Goodnight, Jane.˝

As Jane closed the door, Maura smiled to herself, ˝Strike one.˝

When Jane entered her apartment, she closed the front door, leaned against it and closed her eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me? She's getting to me without even doing anything. How could she have gotten in my head so fast and so easy? Oh my God, well of course, she's the doctor, she knows what she's doing, she knew how the brain would respond to all those suggestive words she threw at me the other day. Stupid me, I fell right into it! Well, I guess I'll just have to beat her science as well._

Jane opened her laptop to check for new emails, the newest one was from Maura, it was sent at 9:30 pm. Jane checked her watch, ˝She must have written it immediately after I left.˝

Jane warily opened the message. _Too bad you decided to run away when it was just starting to get interesting. Maybe I should have suggested my bedroom instead of the guest one, I would have definitely preferred to have your body keeping me warm in my bed. My breasts would have appreciated it too, it would have been much better to have your hands on them instead of your eyes._

Jane's jaw dropped, ˝She wasn't asleep at all! It was all her plan! God, I'm so naive! And there I thought she realized it was silly and was giving up on it all. Well, from now on, I'm not being naive anymore, you won't be able to sneak up on me again Maura Isles.˝ Little did she know that sneaking up on her was the last thing on Maura's mind. Maura was lying on her bed when her email provider notified her that her message had been read, she smiled to herself, ˝Strike two.˝

* * *

**Note to readers: beware of chapter 4 ;-p.**


	4. Fire

**A/N: Oh guys you are so amazing, thank you so much for the great comments I'm really enjoying this ride with all of you :-). OK, only because I'm in the birthday mood I'll give you chapter 4 today as well ;-), but I haven't written past that yet, have it in my head just haven't written it down, so the 5th chapter might not come tomorrow but I'll try to post it soon. Hope you enjoy :-)**

**Oh, and this one's explicit, so... you have been warned ;-)**

* * *

The next day Jane barely saw Maura, she and Frost were out all day, and it actually suited her that way, she didn't have to try and avoid her. When they got back to the precinct, she noticed Maura's car wasn't on the parking lot. ˝Has Maura already left?˝ she asked Korsak.

˝Yeah, she left an hour ago, it was a busy day here as well, I'm sure she's beat.˝

Jane felt relieved, she should be safe for tonight then. ˝I'll head home too, see you guys tomorrow.˝

Jane got home, took a shower and relaxed in front of the TV. She was starting to drowse off so she decided it was time to head to bed. She started looking for her cell phone to set the alarm, but it was nowhere to be found. She finally found it in her jacket, when she looked at it she noticed there was a text message. She clicked on it, it was from Maura, sent almost 2 hours ago. _Missed you today_, _hope you had a good day, you should check your email before going to bed ;-p._

Jane was now sitting on her bed, reluctantly opening her laptop, _Maybe I should just delete the message without reading it_, she thought to herself. She opened the email, and saw quite a long message. ˝Strange, what on Earth would she write so much about. OK, I'll just give it a look.˝ _Thought about you this evening while I was in the shower. Couldn't stop imagining how smooth your skin would feel under my fingers, how sweet and haunting it would taste under my tongue. How I would love to tease your nipples with it, suck on them while my hands go down exploring your body. _Jane shut the laptop quickly and jumped off the bed. ˝Jesus, Mary and Joseph!˝ She startled Jo Friday, who started barking. ˝She's completely insane Jo Friday, she's not giving up and she's starting to be really raunchy. Jo Friday barked one more time and then left the room. Jane started pacing up and down, nervously rubbing the scars on her palms and looking at the laptop. There was a part of her that wanted to continue reading and she was trying to struggle against it. ˝Maybe it's wiser to read it and know what I'm dealing with.˝ She sat back down on the bed and slowly opened the laptop again not even aware that she had stopped breathing. _You would tilt your head back and moan as I would play around your neck with my tongue, placing small kisses, biting lightly and moving towards your face to catch your lips in a long, sensual kiss. You would take the opportunity to push your tongue inside my mouth making me moan into your throat, you would explore firmly, battling with my own tongue and making us both gasp for air. I would move my hand down your back, over your butt and lift your left leg placing it around my waist and then move back up your inner thigh, making you tremble as I get closer to your center. I would tease around, not really touching where you want me to until you thrust your hips up and make my hand collide with your pussy. I would let my hand go deeper inside your folds. ˝Oh, Jane, you are so wet for me˝ I would say breathlessly before capturing your lips with mine and pushing my tongue inside your mouth as my hand would start moving inside your folds, spreading the wetness up towards your clit. You would push into me, asking for more and I would start playing with your clit, making you moan out of pleasure. ˝Please, Maura, I need more˝, you would say. ˝Are you begging, detective Rizzoli?˝, I would reply and move my other hand close to your opening, teasing around but not entering. You would let out a frustrated growl, ˝Fuck! Maura stop teasing, please.˝ ˝I'm not really sure what you want me to do detective Rizzoli.˝ ˝Maura!˝ ˝Say it Jane˝, I would insist, moving my hand painfully close. You would shove your body against mine but I would move my hand in time making you let out a frustrated ˝Fuck!˝. I would lift my left hand to your chin, press it down and say, ˝Look at me Jane.˝ You would open your eyes and look at me, I'd see so much desire in them that it would almost make me lose the ground beneath my feet. I would repeat in a whisper, my voice trembling, ˝Say it Jane.˝ You would get lost in the dark pools of my eyes filled with desire for you, my breath would be so fast and shallow and you would be able to feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. I would reposition my right hand between us, moving it forward a bit so my fingers would reach your opening, I would push two fingers inside but barely, as I would press my palm against your clit making you lose it, ˝Fuck me, please Maura, just fuck me, please.˝, you would breathe out. And I would thrust my fingers inside you while attacking your lips at the same time, my tongue matching the movements of my hand. You would cry a ˝Yes, Maura, please don't stop˝ as I would increase the speed making you move your hips frantically, matching my thrusts, in and out, in and out, again and again. I would add another finger and change what I was doing, now moving my fingers up and down and keeping them inside you the whole time, my palm rubbing your clit with every new move. You would start panting, screaming a few 'fucks' in between and I would start feeling you getting closer. Touching your G-spot with my fingers I would increase the speed a bit more, and then I would feel you start clenching around them, your whole body shaking violently, I would continue my movements making you come long and hard with a long ˝Fuuuuuuuuuck˝ escaping your lips. I would gently continue touching your clit, allowing you to ride it out completely, holding your body until you gather your breath and stop trembling, and then I would place a long, deep kiss on your lips, and feel you moan inside my mouth as I take my fingers out of you. I would break the kiss, and looking into your eyes I would slowly lick my fingers, one by one, closing my eyes as I'm cleaning the last one, savoring the taste of you. You would hungrily kiss me and push your body against mine, your hands going down my back and then you would flip me so my back was now against the wall..._

_Umm... I believe that will be enough for tonight, sweet dreams ;-p._

_M_

Jane just sat there, with her mouth open, her breath quick and shallow, not able to move, she just kept staring at the screen. She could feel she was completely wet, _actually soaked_, she thought to herself. She buried her hands into her hair, ˝Jesus Christ, Maura, where did all that come form?˝ she said out loud. ˝I need a freaking cold shower.˝ She stood up, and went to the bathroom, she got under the shower again and allowed the water to run down her body, she tried to relax but as soon as she would close her eyes the image of Maura pinning her against the wall would appear in her head. She sighed in frustration, let her head drop back, and allowed her hand to travel down her own body. She needed to release all that tightness Maura has caused her.

Maura was sitting at her computer, reading an article in the _Medical Journal_ when her phone made a received message sound. She looked at the clock, it was thirty past midnight, she had completely lost track of time. She saw it was from Jane, suddenly, Maura felt very nervous, _was it too much, is she gonna yell at me tomorrow, have I ruined our friendship_? Maura took a deep breath and opened the message_ I would never beg! _Maura laughed out loud and started typing back, _You've just given me another challenge :-p. _


	5. Cat and mouse

**A/N: Thank you all for all the love you are sending and for taking the time to write reviews, and for making me laugh :). Here's chapter 5 finally, I planned on posting it earlier but I just couldn't quite get it right, constantly felt like something was missing, but I like it now, hope you will to :).**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Cat and mouse

Jane kept tossing and turning all night. Her mind was absorbed by Maura, all it could think about was Maura naked, Maura kissing her, Maura touching her. Jane tried fighting it but it was all in vain, she couldn't get Maura out of her head. ˝Aaargh˝ was her reaction to the sound of the morning alarm, she stretched out her arm and turned it off. She moved on her back and kept staring at the ceiling. ˝Damn you Maura Isles, you are a worse nightmare than Hoyt!˝ She got up and got ready for work. She sighed, _This is going to be a long day._ _Just_ a_void her and you'll get through it, _she thought to herself.

Maura arrived bright and early to work all cheerful.

˝Someone's in a good mood˝ Korsak noticed.

¨Good morning detective Korsak, how are you this lovely day?˝

˝I'm all better seeing you so chipper. To what do we owe this joy?˝

˝I just had a very enjoyable evening, that's all.˝ she replied continuing on her way towards the morgue.

When Jane appeared at the door she was the complete opposite.

˝Good morning Jane˝ Korsak said cheerfully, Maura's mood rubbing off on him.

˝Nothing much good about it˝, Jane replied grumpily.

_Uh-oh someone's had a bad night,_ Korsak thought but didn't ask anything, he knew better than to pry. _Must be some dream about Hoyt again, _he thought_._

˝I'm gonna go get myself a gallon of coffee˝ said Jane as she headed for the café.

A few seconds later Lieutenant Cavanaugh appeared at the door. ˝Korsak, where's Rizzoli?˝

˝Went down to the café to get some coffee.˝

˝There has been a homicide at the Golf club, take Jones with you and tell Rizzoli to get there ASAP. Frost is already there, he called it in.˝

˝Yes, sir.˝

As Korsak was about to call Jane, Maura entered the room. ˝Has Jane arrived yet?˝, she asked from the door. ˝Yeah, she went down to the café, tell her there has been a murder at the Golf club, we'll meet you there.˝ He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

Jane was standing in the elevator, talking to herself in her head. _Just relax and play it cool, and avoid her_. The elevator door opened and as she looked up she saw Maura, leaning forward, writing some note at her desk, giving Jane a clear look at her breasts.

˝Shit!˝ Jane exclaimed and dropped her coffee. ˝Son of a...!˝

Maura looked up. ˝Jane! There has been a murder at the Golf club, Korsak has already left.˝

Jane hurried out of the building and Maura followed her. ˝Can someone please clean that coffee in the elevator!˝, she yelled.

˝Dammit, Big Mo towed my car again!˝ Jane cried out.

˝Well he did tell you not to park there Jane.˝, Maura stated.

Jane just gave her an annoyed stare.

Maura took out her car keys, ˝Come on, I'll drive you.˝

˝No!˝ Jane panicked, ˝I'll just go with Frost.˝

˝Frost is already there Jane.˝

Jane sighed silently, _Shit!_ ˝Fine, but I'll drive.˝

˝It's my car, why should you drive?˝, Maura questioned.

˝Because you drive as slow as your turtle moves.˝

˝It's a tortoise, Jane!˝

˝Whatever!˝, Jane extended her hand ˝Keys?˝

˝You are rude, agitated and seem annoyed by my presence, and I don't appreciate your tone of voice towards me, why would I give you my car keys?˝ Maura said offended by Jane's conduct.

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ˝You are right Maura, I'm sorry, please can I have your keys, we need to get to the crime scene.˝

˝That's better.˝ Maura said placing the keys into Jane's hand and then slowly circled Jane's body, moving her hand along Jane's arm and then across her back on her way to the other side of the car. Jane froze and stopped breathing, _Dammit!_

˝I thought we were in a hurry, Jane.˝, Maura teased smugly opening the passenger door.

Jane got inside quickly, started the car and immediately turned up the radio, she needed something to distract her, she was now afraid of both Maura and her own reactions to her. _Maybe she'll take a hint and back off._

˝That's too loud Jane, it has been proven that loud sounds disrupt one's concentration in the vehicle.˝

Jane rolled her eyes.

˝I saw that˝ Maura said.

˝Good! ˝ Jane replied, in an irritated tone.

˝You seem a bit edgy Jane, what seems to be the problem? Didn't you sleep well?˝

˝Just peachy!˝, grumbled Jane.

˝I slept like a baby˝ Maura stated happily.

_More like a wolf in baby's clothing_, Jane thought to herself.

˝So why didn't you get enough sleep, Jane?˝, Maura continued even though she had an idea.

˝I had something on my mind.˝

˝Something or someone? Not Hoyt again I hope?˝, Maura asked with a fake, concerned tone in her voice.

˝Hoyt would have been a blessing compared to you˝. _Shit! Did I say that out loud?_

Maura started laughing. ˝Oh come on Jane, you are exaggerating. I wasn't trying to kill you, was I?˝

_I did, aargh, stupid, stupid! _˝That would have been better.˝

˝So what was I doing?˝

˝Doesn't matter.˝

Maura wasn't letting go now ˝Was it hot?˝

Jane turned up the radio again.

˝You are acting like a child Jane!˝, Maura yelled trying to outvoice the radio and turning it down again. You accepted the bet, now own up to it.

˝It's a stupid bet anyway!˝

˝So you don't want to admit that I managed to turn you on?˝ Maura pushed.

˝Well, I admit you are very eloquent.˝

˝That's not an answer to my question.˝

˝Well, what do you want me to say!?˝

˝I want a proper reply, it's a very simple question Jane, were you or were you not turned on?˝

˝OK fine! I was turned on! But those were words, Maura. Words can turn you on easily, it's a completely different thing being turned on by a person of flesh and blood, sitting next to you.˝

˝So you want the physical proof?˝, Maura asked bluntly.

˝What!? No!˝, Jane panicked. ˝I mean the whole bet was pointless, we should have made it more elaborate. Yes I was turned on, but it doesn't really count. Can't we just agree that we both win and get it over with?˝

˝Or... I could just fuck you, right here, right now, and win.˝ Maura said slowly.

˝Maura!˝ Jane shrieked.

˝What?˝, Maura replied calmly.

˝I'm driving!˝

˝So what?˝

˝You can't say such things, it's dangerous, we might crash!˝

˝You are not making any sense Jane. You claimed that me turning you on is not a possibility because I'm a woman, yet my advances towards you not only gave you a sleepless night but might also make you crash.˝

˝WORDS Maura, WORDS can turn me on!˝

˝Oh right, so... if Giovanni was sitting here... and said he wanted to fuck you, you would be turned on as well.˝

˝Ewww, no!˝ Jane said, shuddering.

˝Interesting...˝, Maura said suggestively.

Jane just realized she had cornered herself.

˝I mean... I didn't mean that.˝

˝Well, what DID you mean then?˝, Maura asked calmly.

Jane saw Frost standing next to the road. _Frost! _She speeded up and then suddenly braked, making Maura jerk forward and almost hit her head. She practically jumped out of the car. ˝Frost! What do we have?˝

Maura smiled to herself, _Looks like I have already won, I just need to get her to admit it._ She got out of the car and confidently strode towards the crime scene.

* * *

The victim was lying under a tree, hidden from plain view by a bush. Maura bent forward and started examining the body fully aware that she was giving Jane a nice view of her perfectly yoga sculpted behind. _Gosh, that dress really accentuates every inch of her body. _Jane moved to another position nervously and was now on Maura's left side. Maura slowly moved her own hair out of the way with her left hand and kept holding it, doing it all in such a seductive way that Jane couldn't stop looking at her. Jane moved again. Normally she would just kneel down closer to the body, but now being so close to Maura wouldn't be such a good idea. As she reached a position which was directly opposite Maura, relieved that all she could see was the top of her head, Maura lifted it and asked, ˝Aren't you going to take a closer look, Jane.˝ And there they were again, those perfect breasts of hers. _Distract yourself Jane_. _Look at Korsak, is that a new jacket? That's a nice tie, hmm, it really goes well with that shirt. Maura would be so proud of my fashion remarks. Maura... Dammit... find a distraction... oh look what a beautiful bird, Maura looks really beautiful today. Aargh! Quick, do something!_˝Love your tie Korsak, where did you buy it˝ she blurted out.

Korsak raised his eyebrows, ˝My tie?˝ he asked surprised.

˝Yeah, and that jacket, is that new?˝, Jane continued.

_Since when does she pay attention to clothes,_ he thought to himself_, and at a crime scene with the body right in front of us?_ ˝You and Maura bought that tie for my birthday last week.˝

Maura chuckled, ˝Something distracting you, Jane?˝

_The devil itself!_, Jane thought, nervous and annoyed.

˝The victim has an injury to the head˝, Maura informed them pointing to the wound.

Korsak and Jane leaned forward to take a better look, ˝Looks like it was caused by a golf club.˝ Korsak stated.

˝Yeah, I agree.˝ Jane replied.

˝Let's not jump to conclusions so fast without sufficient proof.˝, Maura warned them.

˝We are at the Golf club Maura, the injury is consistent with, oh surprise, surprise - a golf club, can't you just call it here, it's not like he was hit with the handle of a machete.˝ Jane said, annoyed.

˝I will notify you all of my findings once I do a proper check up at the morgue˝, Maura explained.

Jane repeated her words in a mocking way, ˝I will notify you blah, blah, blah.˝

Korsak looked at Jane,

˝What?˝, Jane snapped.

˝That really must have been some rough night, Jane.˝

˝Worse than Hoyt she said˝ Maura informed him while still examining the body.

˝Jane, you should do something about it.˝ Korsak said worriedly.

˝I agree with Korsak Jane, I might have some suggestions.˝ Maura said.

_Oh, I'm sure you do! Don't you sound all sweet and caring. _Jane thought to herself sarcastically.

˝Yeah, Jane, let Maura help you.˝, Korsak urged.

˝I don't need any help!˝ Jane snapped again, ˝I'll go talk to the manager˝, she added and quickly left.

˝Frost has already done that!˝ Korsak yelled after her but she just continued walking.

˝I'm worried about her˝, Korsak told Maura.

˝Don't worry, I know exactly what she needs˝, she smiled.

* * *

An hour later they were all done at the crime scene. Maura was talking on the phone and Jane found a shelter in Frost. Maura approached them.

˝Jane, Emma called, she'd like to meet us for lunch.˝ In her head Jane was making a cross with her fingers, pointing it at Maura and thinking _There's no way in hell I'm going to lunch with the both of you, sex-crazed women. _˝Oh sorry, can't, have to go with Frost back to the station and fill out a profile for the killer.˝

˝But we can't...˝ Frost started but Jane interrupted him, pulling him by his jacket. ˝Let's go Frost, we can go in your car.˝ Frost was a bit dumbfounded but followed Jane to his car.

Maura just shook her head, chuckled to herself with amusement and turned towards her own car.


	6. Undone

**A/N: OK, guys, here's the next chapter, let me know what you think, I myself am not sure if this is working, but I decided to post it, I can always rewrite it, right ;). Oh, and thanks so much for all the great comments, loving them :).**

**Update: **** I've just changed the name of this chapter from "Realizations" to "Undone" so I just wanted to give credit to "Kim_Pfeiffer_1971" whose comment inspired me to realize there was a better name for it. Thanks ****"Kim_Pfeiffer_1971"** :) and thanks to "cstarj" for assuring me it works :). Hope you all agree.

**Oh, and BTW, don't worry people, I always finish what I start so I would finish the story even if no one had read it :).**

* * *

Frost got into the car, Jane was already sitting inside. ˝What was that Rizzoli?˝

˝What was what?˝, Jane replied pretending not to understand.

˝You, Maura, running away?˝

˝It was nothing. What were you doing here so early in the morning Frost?˝ Jane tried to change the subject.

˝I was playing golf.˝

˝Huh, since when do you play golf?˝, Jane said mockingly.

˝Since when do you fill out profiles without any significant info?˝ he replied in equal measure. ˝Or do you do that only when you have to run away from Maura?˝ he continued.

Jane figured she had to tell him something, _OK half truth_. ˝I was actually trying to get out of lunch with that friend of hers, she just rubbed me the wrong way when I met her and it would have been rude to tell Maura that her friend is really annoying, that's all. Doing something at the station was the first thing that popped to my head at that moment.˝

˝You do realize she saw right through it?˝

˝Bah, who cares!˝ Jane replied with a bit of irritation in her voice.

* * *

Emma was already at the restaurant when Maura came, ˝You're alone? Where's the hot detective?˝

˝She ran away from me˝, Maura chuckled, ˝Actually, I guess she ran away from us both.˝

¨I understand why she would run away from me, I saw how uncomfortable I made her feel, but why on Earth would she run away from you, I thought you were her best friend?˝, Emma asked.

˝I challenged her to a bet and I've been doing some things to prove to her that a woman can turn her on, and it has already worked, she's just refusing to admit it.˝ Maura smiled smugly.

Emma laughed out loud. ˝So what did you do?˝

˝Oh, among other things I wrote her an email saying what I would do to her if she was naked in the shower with me.˝

˝You what!? Maura, you don't do that with your best friend, that's just...˝

˝It's just a bet˝, Maura interrupted her.

˝Uh-huh, are you sure?˝, Emma asked, looking questioningly at Maura.˝What happens after you seduce her?˝

˝Oh, so you agree that I could seduce her?˝ Maura said smiling brightly.

˝Maura, you're so sexy you could seduce the Statue of Liberty.˝

Maura laughed heartily, ˝Oh, she has always looked gay to me... but... well I guess that would make it easier to seduce her, so that doesn't count then, right?˝

Emma shook her head, ˝Earth to Maura, it's a statue! You're missing the point my dear.˝

˝Which is?˝

˝Well..., what about you, were you turned on?˝

Maura paused, ˝What do you mean?˝

˝It's a very simple question, Maura. Did writing that email turn YOU on?˝

˝Of course it turned me on˝, Maura stated calmly.

˝Did you get off thinking about her after writing it?˝

˝I beg your pardon!?˝

˝Masturbate Maura, did you do it with her on your mind?˝

˝I know what get off means!˝, Maura stated a bit offended.

˝Well, did you?˝

˝Don't you think that's a tad too personal?˝

˝You did, didn't you?˝

Maura stayed silent, sipping her wine.

˝Maura?˝ - Emma insisted, looking at Maura.

Maura looked down and nodded her head slightly, holding her glass pressed on her lips.

˝And you don't see anything wrong with that?˝

˝Well, I was concentra...˝

Emma interrupted her, ˝Yeah, you were so caught up in your little game, obsessed with winning that you failed to realize you're actually playing with fire. You're messing with your own head my dear. Do you intend to sleep with her Maura? More importantly, do you want to sleep with her? And what happens if you do, what happens if you fall in love with her, do you think she could have the same feelings for you? Is she ready to be in a relationship with a woman? Are you Maura?˝

˝I like you better when you're flirting with me.˝ Maura said taking another sip. ˝I haven't given that any thought.˝ she said pensively.

˝No kidding!˝ Emma said throwing her hands in the air. ˝Don't you think you should?˝

˝Yeah, I guess you are right˝, Maura agreed quietly, playing with her glass.

* * *

When Maura came back to work she started examining the body immediately, she decided it was best to concentrate on work now. After an hour she phoned Korsak. ˝Detective Korsak, I have finished my examinations of the body, you and detective Rizzoli can come down to the morgue.˝ Korsak was confused, _Since when does she call me, and uses the term detective Rizzoli._ ˝Sure, we'll be right down.˝ He turned to Jane, ˝Come on detective Rizzoli, Dr. Isles is done with the autopsy.˝

˝Since when do you call me detective Rizzoli?˝, Jane was puzzled.

˝I'm just repeating what Dr. Isles has just said˝ he looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. Jane took a long breath, _Here we go again. _She was a bit nervous going down to the morgue, Korsak kept on saying some things but she wasn't paying attention. When they entered the morgue Maura was leaning over the body, wearing her scrub suit. ˝I have confirmed that the weapon was a golf club, a sand wedge to be precise, with 1.1 kg it's the heaviest club.˝ Maura not once lifted her head, not once did she look at Jane, or seductively move her body. Jane noticed the change in Maura's behavior and was taken aback. _She's not teasing anymore, she's actually distant and a bit cold, she's not body flirting with me anymore._ Jane had no idea what made her move closer, but she was suddenly standing behind Maura, leaning in to get a closer look. Maura was trying to ignore her but she was the one feeling nervous now. Her mind stopped thinking about the body lying in front of her, instead she kept on analyzing Jane's body, her cheekbones, her lips, her long fingers. _Damn you Emma for screwing with my head_, she thought.

˝That looks like a weird angle˝, Jane's words brought her back to reality and Maura composed herself quickly.

˝Yes, judging by the angle it appears that the killer is fairly tall, the hit came from below, a shorter person would do it from above the head˝, Maura explained.

As Jane stepped away, Maura caught herself wanting to grab her and pull her in. _This is not good,_ Maura thought.

˝Come on Korsak, let's go back to the Club and see if we can find some taller members. See you later, Maura˝, she said looking at her, but Maura's eyes were locked on the body.

˝Good luck˝ she just said. As Jane and Korsak turned around, she looked up, trailing her eyes down Jane's body. _Aargh, Emma has really put some thoughts into my head._

Three hours later, Jane slumped into her chair at the station, ˝I thought this info would have been helpful, who would have thought so many people play golf in this freaking town.˝

˝Well, apparently a lot more than we thought, hey even Frost is playing it˝ Korsak said jokingly.

Jane laughed. ˝Yeah, go figure.˝

When Maura appeared at the door Jane's heart started beating a bit faster. ˝Any news?˝ Maura asked.

˝Nope, half the town is playing golf, and plenty of them are tall, we'll have to go through the whole database tomorrow.˝ Jane replied disappointed by the work tone in Maura's voice.

˝Well, hopefully you'll find something then. I'll go through the body again tomorrow and see if there's something else that could help us.˝ She turned towards the exit and hesitated a bit. ˝See you tomorrow, detectives.˝ she finally added before leaving.

˝Goodbye Dr. Isles˝ Korsak said and turned to Jane.

˝What did you do to Dr. Isles?˝

˝Huh?˝

˝Maybe I'm seeing things but I'd bet she's avoiding you.˝ _Unfortunately she is_, Jane thought.

˝No eye contact with you, no mention of a drink at the Dirty Robber, she just left home˝, Korsak continued a bit shocked.

˝Oh, you know Maura, she can be weird sometimes.˝ _Did I just think 'unfortunately'?,_ Jane panicked a bit. ˝Let's go through some of that database now˝ _better that than thinking about Maura_, she assured herself. Jane was trying to concentrate on work but it was difficult, she kept on wondering what was wrong with Maura. ˝You know what, let's leave this for tomorrow, I feel like I'm not making any progress at all˝, Jane finally said.

˝Yeah, maybe we should, I can't stare at the screen any more either. Wanna go for a beer?˝

˝Nah, I'd just like to put my feet up and enjoy the evening with some beer and TV.˝

Korsak smiled turning off his computer and grabbing his jacket, ˝OK, goodnight then.˝

˝Night Korsak.˝

* * *

Jane entered her apartment and turned the light on, she dropped her keys on the table and headed straight toward the fridge placing her phone on the kitchen counter. She opened the beer and took a big gulp. She looked at her phone and then pressed the button on it to light the screen. _Nothing, no text messages, no phone calls,_ _there's nothing_. She sat down on her couch and checked her mail. Nothing either_. What's going on, why is she not writing anything? Wait, do I want her to write?_ Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Maura appeared in her head again but this time she wasn't doing anything. Jane was doing things to her. Jane quickly opened her eyes. _Shit!_ She took another breath and closed her eyes again to test herself. And there it was again, Jane kissing Maura's neck, her palms on Maura's breasts, her tongue travelling down Maura's body. She opened her eyes and jumped off the couch. _What the...? She started pacing the room. What does this mean? Am I attracted to her so much that I want her, that I want to do things to her, sexual things...? _Jane started rubbing her scars. _Am I disappointed now that she has stopped with her little game? She's changed ever since we were at the crime scene. She can't be mad because I lied about having to work with Frost. I'm sure she had a nice lunch with Emma. OMG! Emma! Everything changed after their lunch! Are they back together, is that why she has stopped everything? __Well, who cares if they are back together, she's finally letting me breathe._ She sat down and started flipping the channels, her mind started to imagine Maura leaning into Emma and giggling, her heart sank._ Wait... am I jealous? _

Maura was sitting on her couch rubbing her temples, _Is Emma right? Have I cornered myself with all of this? _She leaned her head back and closed her eyes taking a long breath and then exhaled slowly. _Ok, Maura, time for some soul-searching_... let's see... y_ou definitely reacted to her closeness in the morgue, now, was that real or was it because Emma talked about it? _She allowed her mind to go back to that email, and imagined them in the shower. ˝Well, I definitely wouldn't mind trailing kisses down her body...˝ she said out loud. Then she imagined Jane's tongue on her breasts, her warm breath on her skin, and her hands exploring her body. Maura opened her eyes and sighed, _Well, I guess that settles it, I definitely wouldn't mind engaging in sexual activities with her._ _And judging by her behavior from earlier today, she's not far either. Ah, who am I kidding, she would never go for it, she's already freaking out, God only knows what she would do if I actually did something for real, she'd most definitely run away. And fast. Damn, now I'm gonna have to lose the bet. _

Jane kept on pacing her living room, looking at the cell phone. _I should send her a message. _She reached out and then pulled away. _No! That's a bad idea. _She opened her laptop again and started surfing the web giving occasional glances towards her cell phone. After a few minutes she got up and started walking around the room again, shifting the phone from one hand to another. Then she suddenly stopped and started typing, _Are you surrendering? :p _and quickly hit the send button. Her phone immediately buzzed back.

_Maybe you are right, it's impossible to determine who wins._

˝Something's definitely changed˝ Jane said out loud.

˝I guess that's that˝ Maura said before her phone sounded, she opened Jane's reply.

_Ha,ha,ha, who's chicken now! Next time my dear, don't start something you don't have the guts to follow through. :pppp_

˝Oh I have plenty of guts, detective Rizzoli˝, Maura said out loud, got up and grabbed her car keys. ˝To hell with it!˝ she said and stormed out of the house.

_No reply,_ Jane thought. _Oh well_, she sat back down a bit disappointed and started watching a baseball match but not really paying attention to it. Fifteen minutes later her doorbell rang. Jane looked at her watch, ˝That's strange.˝ She got up and opened the door. ˝Maura!? What are you doing here?˝

Maura pushed Jane inside slamming the door behind her. ˝Winning a bet!˝ she said before turning Jane around and pinning her to the door. Jane stopped breathing. Maura put both her hands on the door on each side of Jane's head, her lips so close to Jane's. ˝I'm going to kiss you now, Jane Rizzoli˝, she said slowly. Jane didn't reply. _Breathe Rizzoli, _she kept on reminding herself. Maura knew that Jane was strong enough to push her away if she wanted to. She held her gaze, looking directly into Jane's eyes, then slowly leaned in and closed the distance between their lips. She started slowly, lightly touching Jane's lips and Jane caught herself wanting more, she opened her mouth slightly and invited Maura to deepen the kiss. Maura pushed herself firmly against Jane's body, pressing her to the door as her tongue started exploring Jane's mouth. Jane got completely lost, she could smell Maura's skin, she could feel her breasts on her body, her breath on her skin, having Maura so close started making her dizzy. Maura started breaking the kiss, catching Jane's lower lip with her teeth and pulling it lightly as she moved away slowly, leaving Jane with closed eyes. Jane opened her eyes slowly and whispered, ˝Shit! Maura, why are you doing this to me?˝

˝To prove I have the guts.¨ Maura said firmly. ˝Do you Jane?˝, she asked, intensely looking at Jane.

Jane started panicking in her head. _What are we doing, we are best friends, there's no turning back, this can't be a good idea!_ Nervously waiting for a reply Maura licked her lips slowly without even being aware of it, her tongue lingering between her lips. Jane was instantly lost, she stopped thinking and just reached behind Maura's back and pulled her in. ˝Plenty!˝, she replied before placing her lips on Maura's.

Jane let her hands trail down Maura's body, when she reached Maura's buttocks she squeezed them and smiled to herself then moved her hand back up and started unzipping her dress, never breaking the kiss. Maura moved away a little bit, then slowly lowered her dress and let it drop to her feet. Then she slowly stepped out of it. Jane just kept on gazing at Maura's breasts. ˝I spilled coffee because of these earlier today˝.

Maura smiled, ˝I know˝ she said as she reached back, unhooked her bra, removed the left then the right strap and tossed it away. Jane's pupils dilated, she placed her hands on Maura's breasts. ˝I think I've been wanting to do this for a few days now.˝ She started massaging them and then lowered her head and took one breast into her mouth. ˝And this˝ she mumbled.

˝You think?˝, Maura questioned with a smile on her face.

˝Uh-huh˝ Jane simply said as she teased Maura's nipple with her tongue and started sucking on it making Maura moan out of pleasure and tilt her head backwards. Jane then moved to her right breast giving it the same attention and then moved back up, trailing kisses on her collarbone, her neck and then took Maura's lips in a long, passionate kiss. Maura pulled Jane's body closer to her and started tucking her top with both of her hands, and then pulled it over Jane's head. Jane caught Maura's lips again, not wanting to be away from them even for a second. She heard some noise in the background but couldn't quite determine what it was. ˝Jane...˝ Maura tried to say something but Jane kept on kissing her lips, ˝Jane... your phone... it's ringing...˝

Jane broke the kiss, took a deep breath and exhaled, ˝Worst timing ever!˝, she moved away from Maura and grabbed her phone. ˝Rizzoli!˝

It was Korsak, ˝Jane, there has been another murder at the Golf club.˝

˝You are kidding me, we have a Tiger Woods going around killing people!?... Yeah... OK... I'll tell her, she's here next to me.˝

˝Oh, so you guys kissed and made up?˝ Korsak asked happily.

˝Yeah, you could say that, we kissed and made up˝, Jane repeated looking at Maura and smiling. Maura chuckled. ˝We'll be there shortly.˝

˝There's a tiger in the woods?˝ Maura asked after Jane hung up the phone.

Jane laughed out loud, ˝How can you be so hot even when you ask silly questions?˝, she moved back closer to Maura and kissed her again. ˝No, Maura, Tiger Woods is the name of the best golf player.˝

˝Tiger? What kind of a name is that?˝ Maura asked.

˝I know˝, Jane laughed.

˝That can't be his real name, right?˝, Maura continued.

˝I have no idea Maura˝ Jane said smiling, _she is hot even when her brain is shifting to its work mode._ She started leaning forward again but Maura stopped her, ˝No Jane, we have to get dressed or we'll never get to that crime scene˝. Jane sighed, ˝Yeah, you're right˝. Maura moved away and started putting her clothes back on. Jane sighed again and did the same.

˝Come on˝ Maura said tossing her keys to Jane, ˝You can drive˝ she added.

_Damn, even that was hot, _Jane thought as she closed her front door behind them, her eyes following Maura's body, ˝Damn˝, she repeated out loud and headed towards the car.


	7. Burning

**A/N: you might wanna try letting the third song play in the background once you reach it, just a suggestion ;)**

**As always, thanks for all the love you people :).**

* * *

Maura's closeness in the car was sending Jane's mind to all the wrong places. She turned on the radio looking for a distraction. A woman was singing:

_Never know how much I love you__  
__Never know how much I care__  
__When you put your arms around me__  
__I get a fever that's so hard to bear__  
__You give me fever__  
__When you kiss me__  
__Fever when you hold me tight__  
__Fever__  
__In the morning__  
__Fever all through the night__  
_

Neither of them spoke as the song kept on playing

_Sun lights up the daytime__  
__Moon lights up the night__  
__I light up when you call my name__  
__And you know I'm gonna treat you right_

_You give me fever__  
__When you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever__  
__In the morning__  
__Fever all through the night_

Jane heard Maura's breathing becoming more shallow and she herself had trouble breathing normally.

˝This was a bad idea˝, Jane finally said.

¨What?¨

˝Riding together˝, Jane sighed. ˝I need to change the station or we won't get far˝ she said switching to another station. There was a catchy guitar beat and Jane started tapping her fingers following it. Then a woman started to sing.

_I'm ridin' in your car, you turn on the radio_  
_You're pullin' me close, I just say no_  
_I say I don't like it, but you know I'm a liar_  
_'Cause when we kiss, ooh, fire_

Jane stopped following the rhythm, ˝Oh come on!˝

_Late at night, you're takin' me home_  
_You say you wanna stay, I say I wanna be alone_  
_I say I don't love you, but you know I'm a liar_  
_'Cause when we kiss, ooh, fire_

Maura laughed out loud, ˝Looks like the universe is having fun with us.˝

˝I don't find it funny at all.˝ Jane said turning the radio off.

˝Well, I think of it as part of the foreplay, it will make later all the more rewarding˝, Maura said seductively.

˝You're not helping, Maura!˝

˝OK, I'll be helpful˝ Maura said as she took her phone.

˝You're not gonna play us another song, are you?˝ Jane asked warily.

Maura laughed, ˝No, I'm gonna get us a distraction and call Korsak.˝

Jane breathed a sigh of relief as she could hear the dialing tone over the speaker and then Korsak's voice answering.

Hey Korsak, any more details, are you there yet?˝, Jane asked.

˝Still not there, are you close?˝

˝Yeah, we should be there within some 10 minutes. What about Frost?˝

˝He's already there.˝

˝Don't tell me he called it in again!˝

˝As a matter of fact he did.˝

Jane made a pause.

˝He was there again, at this time?˝, she asked.

˝I know, I was surprised too, I guess we'll find out soon.˝

˝Yeah, see you there.˝

Maura hung up and looked at Jane. ˝You seem worried.˝

˝I don't know, it's just weird to have the same person call it in two times in a row. If he wasn't my partner I'd already consider him a suspect˝, Jane replied pensively.

˝His height rules him out of the first murder˝ Maura tried to calm Jane down.

˝Is that 100% sure? I mean that's how golfers move the club, from the ground upwards.˝

˝True, but, with Frost's height, the length of his arms and their reach, there's no way he could have caused those injuries to the victim.˝

˝What if the victim's body was under a different angle?˝

˝That would have been a very unnatural angle, he would have had to be leaning backwards a lot, that's not physically possible.˝

˝What if he was leaning to the side?˝ Jane continued.

Maura didn't reply.

˝Maura?˝ Jane asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

˝I guess that could be a possibility˝, Maura replied quietly, ˝But I'd have to do more tests and measurements, check the angle to be sure of that.˝

˝I'll talk to Frost when we get there, see if he has some kind of an alibi to give me a peace of mind.˝

˝It'll be fine Jane˝, Maura said putting her hand on Jane's knee. Jane placed her hand on top of Maura's and squeezed it, ˝I hope so˝.

When they got to the Golf Club, Jane took a deep breath and opened the door.

˝Jane!˝, Frost approached them.

˝Please tell me you have an alibi, Frost.˝

˝What? You don't think I had anything...˝

˝I'm just trying to cover your back, you called in on both murders, being on a golf course twice within, what... 12 hours, that's really quite out of your normal routine. We need to make sure this doesn't get out of control.˝

˝Oh man, you're right, I'm the obvious suspect.˝

˝Come on, explain to me why you were here and who with.˝

˝Where's the body detective Frost?˝ Maura asked.

˝Over there, near the pond˝ Frost pointed behind her back and Maura headed that way.

˝So what were you doing here at this time? It's almost 10 pm, isn't that a bit too late for playing golf?˝

˝There's a part of the course that's under lights, and it's actually very relaxing because there aren't so many people.˝

˝And since when do you know all that? Why have you started playing golf all of a sudden?˝

˝I met this woman recently, she plays it, and I really like her, so I was just trying to spend as much time with her as I could, she trains a lot so this was the only possibility.˝

˝Was she with you the whole time?˝, Jane continued.

˝Yes, and a couple of other people who were playing around us, I wasn't the one who found the body.˝

˝OK, that's good, we'll talk to other people and get that confirmed to have it all in writing.˝ Jane said putting her hand on Frost's shoulder and squeezing it. ˝That's good.˝ she repeated and smiled with relief. ˝Let's go over to Maura and Korsak.˝

Jane approached the crime scene in a much better mood, ˝Frost is out of the woods, he's got a good alibi, we'll make sure to ask all the witnesses to confirm his whereabouts.˝

˝That's great!˝ Maura exclaimed.

˝And he's also getting golf lessons from a certain female golfer, for free I guess, are they free Frost?", she teased.

Korsak laughed out loud, ˝Oh that explains it!˝

"Oh you two are acting like teenagers, I'm glad for you detective Frost" Maura said.

"Thank you Dr. Isles. See, why can't the two of you be nice like that?"

Jane and Korsak laughed with amusement.

˝So, any good news here?˝ Jane asked.

˝Well, it looks like it's the same weapon as with the first murder˝, Maura replied.

Jane suddenly grabbed Korsak's elbow, ˝Oh my God, Korsak, this is a historical moment! Dr. Isles is making an assumption without her lab, her scalpels and her measuring equipment. Aren't you going to examine the body more closely, Maura?˝, Jane teased.

˝Oh I definitely intend to do a full... body... examination...˝, Maura replied crossing her arms, accentuating her words and looking intensely at Jane making it obvious to her she wasn't talking about the dead body. Jane's smirk suddenly disappeared and she had to swallow hard.

˝And I am not making an assumption, I am an expert in my field and since the size and the shape of the wound are both consistent with the first one, claiming that it's the same weapon is not an assumption but an expert opinion. I merely thought I could save us all a long night at the station and get us all to bed sooner˝, Maura continued in a cold voice still looking at Jane allowing her eyes to go down Jane's body a bit but not making it too obvious. Jane's stomach tightened. ˝But since detective Rizzoli is suggesting I'm being unprofessional I'll do the autopsy tonight.˝

Korsak took a few steps back, he could swear he saw darts coming out of Dr. Isles' eyes, _Uh-oh she's angry_, he thought.

Maura turned around and started approaching Jane looking straight into her eyes. Jane stopped breathing, _She's so hot right now, _was all her mind could think about. Maura then squeezed her way in front of Jane making sure to lean against her body. ˝Do you mind stepping back detective Rizzoli?˝, she said with a cold but seductive determination in her voice turning her head to look at Jane, her butt pressed against Jane's crotch.

_Her lips are so close,_ Jane thought, mesmerized. _Me and my big mouth,_ she said in her head and stepped back.

Maura leaned forward perking her butt for Jane to see.

_Crap! This is worse now when I'm actually aware of wanting her. _Jane had to clench her fists to prevent her hands from reaching out.

Maura felt Jane's eyes on her body and continued to examine the body with a satisfied smile on her face which no one else could see.

Jane began to panic a bit so she started humming some undefined melody trying to distract herself.

Korsak looked at her, ˝Really, you are humming over a dead body?˝

˝What! There was a catchy song on the radio˝ Jane quickly said.

˝I don't remember hearing that song in the car,˝ Maura chimed in, ˝I'm sure it was more like...˝

˝Maura!˝ Jane interrupted her ˝Just examine the body, will you!?˝

˝Oh, don't worry Jane, not one... single... inch... will escape my examination.˝

_Man, she's really relentless_, Jane thought to herself and turned to Frost.

˝Frost, do you have enough info for that profile now?˝, she asked.

Maura chuckled but kept on with the examination without saying a word.

Oblivious to what was going on Frost started explaining ˝Actually yes, this woman mentioned seeing a very tall, white guy running away, short blond hair, could be him.˝

˝Good, let's go to the offices, see if they can find us someone matching that profile.˝

˝See you later, Jane.˝ Maura teased.

˝Yeah, yeah, later.˝ Jane replied, hurriedly turning around to follow Frost.

* * *

Maura was approaching the parking lot just as Jane and Frost were getting out of the office building.

˝Any luck?˝, Maura asked.

˝Nope, no one recognizes a person by that description, we have to go back to the station and go through those files˝, Jane replied.

˝OK, well I'm ready when you are, we can go back right now if you want. Detective Korsak has just left and said he would meet you at the station˝, Maura said lifting her hands to fix her hair, perking her breasts.

˝Actually I thought of going with Frost˝ Jane quickly said, her pulse starting to speed up again.

˝Oh, sorry Jane, I'm actually staying here...˝ he hesitated, ˝With Jessica... errr... that's her name... errr... that phone call while you were talking to that assistant was Lt. Cavanaugh, he doesn't want me anywhere near the case, he says I'm too much involved as a witness.˝

Jane sighed, ˝OK, Maura, let's go.˝

Once they were back in the car Maura asked ˝Jane, are you trying to avoid me again?˝

˝Well, you've been flaunting that sexy body of yours in front of me again, on purpose! Of course I'm trying to avoid you, it's not easy to have THESE…˝, she said pointing her hand at Maura's left and then her right breast. ˝…at arms reach all the time you know.˝

Maura laughed heartily, ˝Well I did have a plan to speed things up and have you play with THESE… sooner˝, she said making the same motion with her hands, ˝…but you ruined it.˝

˝Argghhhh, let's just go!˝, Jane said starting the car.

There was a tense silence in the car so Maura decided to try again with the radio.

A song began playing, at the beginning there were some drums and then a melody started accompanying them, and Jane could swear she could also hear a female voice moaning in the background. Then the woman started singing in a sultry, breathy voice.

_I wanna kiss you in Paris  
I wanna hold your hand in Rome  
I wanna run naked in a rainstorm  
Make love in a train cross-country  
You put this in me  
So now what, so now what?_

_Wanting, needing, waiting_  
_For you to justify my love_

_Hoping, praying_  
_For you to justify my love_

Jane's mouth dropped open, she was speechless. When the woman started breathing even more explicitly, Jane managed to utter, ˝You have got to be kidding me!˝

_I want to know you  
Not like that_

Maura didn't say a word but when Jane reached out to turn it off she stopped her with her hand. ˝Leave it, I want to listen to it˝, she said, with a noticeable arousal in her voice.

_I don't wanna be your mother  
I don't wanna be your sister either_

˝Are you insane!˝ Jane cried as the song continued in the background:

___I just wanna be your lover__  
I wanna be your baby  
Kiss me, that's right, kiss me_

˝She's practically... she's practically...˝, Jane didn't have trouble finding the words, she found it difficult to control her own reaction to the song, ˝...having sex!˝ she finally breathed out.

_Wanting, needing, waiting  
For you to justify my love_

_Yearning, burning_  
_For you to justify my love_

˝Uh-huh˝, Maura simply said distantly.

˝Maura! Are your eyes closed?!˝

˝Shhhh, Jane, I'm listening to the song.˝

˝Just great, and what am I supposed to do!?˝

˝Watch the road Jane˝, Maura said calmly.

˝Watch the road!˝ Jane repeated her words annoyed. ˝Watch the road... You'll be the death of me woman!˝

_What are you gonna do?  
What are you gonna do?  
Talk to me - tell me your dreams  
Am I in them?  
Tell me your fears  
Are you scared?  
Tell me your stories  
I'm not afraid of who you are  
We can fly!_

_Poor is the man_  
_Whose pleasures depend_  
_On the permission of another_  
_Love me, that's right, love me_  
_I wanna be your baby_

Jane was finding it almost impossible to concentrate on the driving, all she wanted to do was touch Maura, she could feel the warmth radiating from her body, she could hear her shallow breathing. What she couldn't see were Maura's hands gripping the seat next to her legs, trying to prevent herself from reaching over to Jane.

_God, I hope this song finishes soon, or I'm gonna drive us off the road!_ Jane was now starting to pray for it to finish already.

_Wanting, needing, waiting  
For you to justify my love_

_I'm open and ready_  
_For you to justify my love_  
_To justify my love_  
_Wanting, to justify_  
_Waiting, to justify my love_  
_Praying, to justify_  
_To justify my love_  
_I'm open, to justify my love_

When the song finished, Maura reached out and turned the radio off, another song with the sex theme and she definitely would not be able to hold back.

Neither of them said a word, they spent the rest of the ride in silence, Jane found it wiser to pretend Maura wasn't there next to her and Maura thought that if she heard Jane's voice she would probably just attack her lips so she kept silent as well.

When they reached the station Jane exclaimed, ˝Oh thank God!˝ and quickly jumped out of the car. Maura remained seated for a few more seconds trying to compose herself, she took a deep long breath, ˝Well, that's a ride I'm not gonna forget any time soon˝, she said and slowly opened the door. When she entered the station, Jane was nowhere to be found, she sighed and headed towards the morgue.

Jane was leaning over a sink in the restroom, drops of water on her face, she put her palms under the running water again and splashed some more of it on her face. She lifted her eyes and stared at the mirror. _How is that possible, how can she turn me on that much?, _she thought. She took a long breath, dried her face, turned around and walked out slowly.

¨Korsak, have you started going through the files?˝ Jane asked.

˝Yeah, Frost called me, gave me the description, I think I have something.˝

˝Show me.˝

˝He's 6'10˝, has short, blond hair, owner of a pharmaceutical company.˝

˝Do you have the address?˝

˝Yeah, wanna go talk to him, we have to wait for the results of the autopsy anyway?˝

˝Yeah, let's go˝._ Great, I'll have something to keep my mind occupied, _Jane thought.

* * *

Jane and Korsak were standing in front of the door, Jane kept on knocking, there was no answer.

˝You wanna wait in the car?˝, Korsak asked.

˝Nah, let's just go back, we can't enter without a warrant and he probably won't let us in, who knows if he'll show up at all. We'll set up a surveillance at the Golf Club. If he tries anything again, it won't be easy with dozens of officers roaming around. We can come back tomorrow with a warrant.˝

As they arrived back to the station Jane's phone sounded the familiar Piano Sonata No. 2 by Frédéric Chopin.

¨Yes, Maura.˝

˝I'm done with the autopsy if you and detective Korsak wanna come down to the morgue.˝

˝OK, be right there.˝

˝Autopsy's done?˝, Korsak asked.

˝Yeah, let's go˝, Jane answered.

When they entered Maura was leaning over the body, her hair was tied but there was a loose strand touching her cheek. Jane imagined what it would be like to move it back behind Maura's ear with her fingers.

˝I have confirmed that the weapon is the same, same angle as well. And you'll be glad to hear that there is no way Frost could have inflicted them, the angle of impact confirms that the victim was standing in the upright position when he was hit with the golf club, the same goes for our first victim.˝

Jane kept on looking at Maura's lips as she was talking, all she could think about was kissing them, feeling Maura's breath on her skin, the warmth of her body close to her.

˝I gotta go˝ she suddenly said, turned around and quickly left.

˝I thought you two made up.˝ Korsak asked looking at Maura confused.

˝Me too˝, Maura replied. _She's running away again, _she thought and her heart sank.

Korsak stayed a few more minutes, writing notes ˝I guess we are done for tonight, we should all go and get some rest, see you tomorrow Dr. Isles.˝

˝Goodnight detective.˝ Maura replied before her phone buzzed. There was a text message from Jane. _I'm not running away from you I just can't be in the same room with you right now when all I want to do is pin you to the wall and rip your clothes off._

Maura smiled, took care of the things in the morgue and after some 20 minutes went up to find Jane.

˝Ready to go?˝ Maura asked leaning against the door frame. Jane was sitting at her desk, she lifted her head and leaned back in her chair keeping her gaze on Maura.

˝What?˝ Maura asked.

˝You look so hot right now in that pose.˝ Jane said slowly.

Maura was taken aback a bit, _She seems more in control now and it's so hot_, she thought to herself. ˝Can we just go to a more private surrounding?˝ she breathed out.

Jane stood up, grabbed her jacket and turned off the light. ˝Sure, let's go.˝ she smiled, looked around as she was approaching Maura to check if they were alone, and then put her hand on Maura's waist, leaned in and kissed her, letting her lips linger on Maura's a bit before continuing to the elevator. Maura just stood there, reveling in the touch and the sense of Jane's lips on hers.

Jane pushed the elevator button and turned around ˝Are you coming Dr. Isles?˝

Maura turned her head, ˝Hmmm?˝

˝More private surrounding, remember?˝, Jane smirked.

˝Right.˝ Maura pushed herself off the door frame as the elevator door opened and walked inside.

˝So, are you tired?˝ Jane asked as the door closed.

˝Not in the least˝, Maura replied attacking Jane's lips and pushing her to the wall. She pulled Jane's shirt out of her trousers and moved her hand beneath playing with Jane's skin, first on her stomach and then on her back. Then she moved it lower down her back and inside her pants, squeezing her butt and pulling her closer.

Jane got completely lost.

˝Your place or mine?˝, Maura asked.

˝...Yours...˝, Jane replied in between kisses.

˝OK..." Maura said as she started nibbling on Jane's neck but then she suddenly stopped.

Wait... we can't... your mom is at my place.˝ she said and moved away a bit.

˝Already took care of that, called her earlier and asked her to go to my place and take care of Jo Friday for me.˝

˝Smart˝ Maura smiled and kissed Jane again, deepening it, letting her tongue explore more, making Jane moan as she started to move her hands towards Jane's breasts.

˝Maura..., you'll need to... keep your hands... off of me... if you want... us... to get... to your place.˝ Jane panted.

˝Are you saying I'm impossible to resist?˝

˝Exactly.˝ Jane whispered.

Maura laughed out loud as the elevator came to a stop and moved away. She turned around grabbing Jane's hand and said, ˝Let's go detective Rizzoli˝ pulling her out of the elevator.


	8. Flames

**A/N:** **_OMG, I can't believe I wrote 5000 words of... well... you'll see of what ;). _****_Sorry for the delay, life schedule got in the way, here's the last chapter so there's no more teasing - you know what that means ;). Enjoy! _**

**_Oh and, I have no time to do the spell check, I'm leaving on a trip in an hour, I wanted to finally post this chapter and not make everyone wait for another week, I'll check for mistakes when I get back, hopefully you will be engrossed in the story and won't notice them ;)._**

* * *

When Jane got out of the car Maura grabbed her hand and headed for the door pulling Jane behind her. When they came close to the door Jane pushed her against it and attacked her lips. Both started to breathe heavily. ˝We should go inside˝ Maura said.

˝Yeah˝ Jane replied and let Maura turn around to open the door but she couldn't keep away for long as Maura's neck caught her attention and she started nibbling on it. Maura moaned, ˝You're distracting me Jane˝

˝Here, let me help˝, Jane replied as she placed her hand on Maura's and helped her open the door leaning against Maura's body while her breath tantalized Maura's neck. When they entered the house Jane turned Maura around and caught her lips again and began pushing her towards the bedroom. Once inside the room Maura broke the kiss as they were getting closer to the bed.

˝Nuh-uh, Jane˝ she pushed her away slightly, ˝I won the bet˝.

˝So what?˝ Jane leaned forward trying to kiss Maura again but Maura stopped her with her hand.

˝You are my prize...˝, Maura said grabbing Jane by her shoulders and flipping them both around so that Jane was now the one with her back to the bed, ˝...and you have to do what I tell you to do˝.

Jane swallowed hard. ˝That's what you want as your prize?˝

Maura leaned forward and started kissing Jane's neck ˝Uh-huh˝ she confirmed and undid Jane's belt quickly. As she began pulling Jane's top out of her trousers she raised her head and hungrily kissed Jane's lips, she sneaked her hand beneath the top, placed it on Jane's bare back and pulled her closer, her tongue battling with Jane's. Jane moaned with pleasure. ˝God, I love feeling your tongue in my mouth, Maura˝. Maura smiled, ˝Good, because the feeling is mutual˝ she replied before capturing her lips again. Jane reached behind Maura and unzipped her dress, tucking her hand inside and letting it explore Maura's back. Maura moaned as Jane's touch sent shivers down her spine. Jane moved to Maura's neck and Maura let her head fall back enjoying the touch of Jane's lips on her skin. Jane removed the dress from Maura's shoulders and kept on pushing it down following it with her kisses, leaving them between Maura's breasts, then her stomach as Maura first lifted one leg to get out of the dress and then the other one. Jane slowly stood up, holding Maura's dress in her hands, took a step back and revelled in the scene of Maura in nothing but her underwear, her bra and her expensive black Louboutin pumps. ˝You are breathtaking Maura.˝ Jane whispered under breath as her eyes trailed down Maura's body. ˝Where do you want me to put the dress?˝ she asked absentmindedly, still exploring Maura's body with her eyes. ˝Just toss it out of the way˝, Maura said in a low voice. ˝Really?˝, Jane asked surprised, ˝but you always neatly fold...˝. ˝Not tonight˝, Maura interrupted her as she closed the distance between them, grabbed the dress from Jane's hand and sent it flying to the side while attacking Jane's lips again. ˝That was so hot...˝ Jane mumbled, ˝...you are so hot Maura˝ Jane moaned grabbing Maura's butt and pulling her even closer. Her hands then trailed upwards to Maura's bra, she unhooked it and took it off. Before Maura could realize what was going on Jane's mouth was already on her left breast while the other was under the full attention of Jane's palm. Maura arched her back and uttered a long moan. _It would be so easy to give in to Jane's skillful hands_, she thought. She felt the warmth of Jane's breath on her breast, a_nd her tongue_, she continued her inner monologue. When she felt Jane's lips on her abdomen she suddenly grabbed Jane by her shoulders and pulled her up. ˝You are way too distracting detective Rizzoli. My win! Remember?˝

˝Maura! I was just getting to the good part˝, Jane protested.

˝Are you suggesting that the parts that have received your attention thus far are not good?˝ Maura said teasingly.

˝Every inch of your body deserves the same amount of attention and some parts are still left neglected.˝ Jane replied and placed her hands on Maura's stomach again, moving them down slowly. Maura quickly grabbed Jane's top and pulled it over her head making Jane break the contact with her skin. Maura then trailed her hands along Jane's breasts and her stomach slowly on their way towards her trousers which she pushed down while placing a long kiss on Jane's lips. Jane stepped out of the trousers and pushed them away with her left foot. As their kiss continued Jane got out of her shoes as well and pushed them aside. Maura placed her hands on each side of Jane's waist and turned her around in a sudden and quick movement so that Jane's back was now against Maura. She put her right hand on Jane's abdomen and pulled her in, using her left hand to remove Jane's hair from her neck and then whispered sultry in her ear. ˝I think I'm gonna have to make sure you can't use your hands for a while.˝

˝Not fair˝, Jane protested under heavy breath as Maura started nibbling on her neck.

˝Patience Jane, the reward will be worth it˝ Maura replied with a smirk. ˝Still not fair˝ Jane repeated as she leaned back into Maura's body, enjoying the feeling of Maura's breast against her skin but her bra was getting in the way so she reached back with intention to unhook it but Maura grabbed both of her hands and pushed them back upfront placing them on Jane's abdomen and holding them in a tight embrace of her own hands. ˝I'll take care of that˝ she simply said as she started leaving kisses on Jane's right shoulder going lower to her shoulder blade and kept on kissing the middle of her back as she unhooked the bra and removed the straps from her shoulders. She then moved her hand upfront and pulled the bra down while her tongue went back to Jane's neck. She tossed the bra away and placed her hands on Jane's stomach moving them upwards until they reached her breasts. She started massaging them simultaneously, while her teeth were nibbling on Jane's neck. Jane arched her back and moaned loudly. Maura's right hand then travelled down and she grabbed Jane's crotch over her underwear pushing her hand against Jane's pussy. ˝Oh, dear God!˝ Jane exclaimed as Maura slowly dragged her hand up and down several times. ˝Oh, Jane you are already so wet for me˝ Maura whispered in her ear.

˝I've been wet for hours Maura.˝ Jane panted.

˝Me too˝, Maura replied as she started pushing Jane towards the bed with her own body. ˝Put your knees on the bed˝, Maura instructed in a low voice keeping her hand on Jane's abdomen, holding her close. When Jane did that Maura took Jane's both hands in her own, and leaning over against Jane she pushed her forward streching both her hands upfront and then placed them on the bed as well. Jane was now on her hands and knees and Maura was pressing against her. Jane didn't protest, she was too busy enjoying the feeling of Maura's breasts pressing against her back and Maura's crotch against her own buttocks. Maura pulled her body up keeping the preassure of her crotch against Jane and traced her hands along Jane's back slowly until she reached her underwear. She pulled them down quickly and helped Jane slip out of them. Jane had stopped breathing for a moment, the mear sensation of her underwear being taken off by Maura had sent her mind into a meltdown. She felt Maura's hands trailing back up along her legs, when they reached her thighs they stopped. Jane was waiting in anticipation, her breath quick and shallow. She felt Maura push her legs apart as much as she could and then she felt Maura's back brushing against her crotch, and her hair touching her breasts while she slipped herself under Jane through her legs and teased Jane a bit more rubbing her butt against her crotch before turning around to lie on her back beneath Jane. Maura pushed herself off the bed with her hands and hungrily took one of Jane's breast in her mouth. She kept on sucking and teasing Jane's nipple with her tongue while her knee was putting pressure on Jane's pussy. Maura then moved to the other breast giving it the same attention before starting to move lower, across Jane's abdomen, sucking, nibbling and licking Jane's skin. Jane's stomach was moving rapidly as she was taking short quick breaths,

Jane felt Maura's head move lower getting close, painfully close to her throbbing centre. Jane closed her eyes impatiently waiting for Maura's next move but there was nothing, she couldn't decide where exactly Maura was, she knew she was there but she couldn't feel her breath. ˝Maura what are you doing?˝ she whispered.

And then she felt Maura's warm tantalizing breath on her pussy as Maura said slowly. ˝Enjoying myself...˝

˝Dear God in heaven˝, Jane cried out, grabbing the sheets with her hands.

˝...and trying to win another bet˝ Maura continued.

˝You are relentless Maura, remind me to never make another bet with you again. Jane managed to say before Maura moved even closer and replied with a slow ˝Ohkay˝, letting her breath tease Jane's flesh.

˝Shit! You're killing me, Maura!˝

˝Is that so?˝, Maura replied and placed a slow lingering kiss on Jane's clit, sucking a little bit and then continued going lower with her lips, leaving kisses on her path. It was such a torture for Jane, she was feeling so much pressure, she was desperate for a release. She needed more, she wanted so much more. When Maura reached Jane's opening and touched it with her lips Jane thought she was gonna crawl out of her skin.

˝Maura... I need more.˝ Jane tried to speed things up.

˝You mean like this?˝ Maura asked as she started moving her tongue slowly but firmly around Jane's opening, then continued moving up going inside her folds, slowly dragging her tongue through them, and finally reaching her clit where she placed a few firm circle motions. ˝Is that better?˝ Maura asked.

˝Yes...¨ Jane breathed out, ¨...but, it's...˝

Maura interrupted her briefly sucking on her clit.

˝ahhhh... still... teasing...˝

˝Well, what would you like me to do?˝, Maura tried.

Jane bit her lip preventing herself from begging and let out a long frustrated sigh.

Maura laughed, ˝You are stubborn˝.

˝Can you at least kiss me Maura?˝ Jane asked.

˝That I would never deny˝, Maura smiled as she moved up and let Jane kiss her hungrily.

˝Can you please stop teasing?˝ Jane breathed out when their lips parted.

˝Umm, I haven't won that other bet yet, plus, I'm really enjoying exploring your body and I like how it's also turning _me_ on... you want proof?˝

Maura moved her own hand inside her panties and through her folds making her fingers moist and showed them to Jane. ˝See?˝ Jane took the opportunity and wrapped her lips around Maura's fingers and sucked on them. Jane's tongue was so distracting Maura wanted to give up right then and there. She wanted to close her eyes but didn't let herself, she knew she would lose control. When she pulled her fingers out of Jane's mouth, Jane caught Maura's lips with her own. Tasting her own juices on Jane's lips made her moan into Jane's throat. She placed her hand between Jane's legs and started rubbing her clit. Then she moved lower, her fingers getting caught in all of Jane's wetness.

˝Mmmmm, you're so wet Jane, my fingers would slip so easily inside, don't you want my fingers inside you Jane?˝

˝Yes... please...˝

˝Please what, Jane?˝

˝Maura!˝

˝All you have to do is say the words, Jane.˝ Maura couldn't believe herself she was still managing to keep things under control, she could feel Jane's hot breath, her own skin was burning, all she wanted was to be inside Jane, making her moan, feel her warm and wet walls tighten around her fingers.

Maura's hand went back to Jane's clit and she started moving her fingers in circular motions firmly, not backing down this time. She then moved her other hand as well and teased around Jane's opening with her fingers. Jane tried to push down for more contact but she couldn't get Maura to push inside. Maura caught Jane's lips and started mimicking her fingers' movements with her tongue inside Jane's mouth. Jane's moaning and her body moving against Maura's hands was all starting to become too much for Maura. And just as she was about to give in, Jane broke the kiss, looked into her eyes with such intensity, showing Maura so much desire in them and in a deep raspy voice breathed out slowly ˝Please... fuck me... Maura˝. Maura almost gasped, she was speechless, she felt like she couldn't breathe and after taking a moment to compose herself she kissed Jane passionately flipping her on her back and thrust two fingers into her hard, never breaking the kiss. Jane arched her back and moaned in pleasure. Maura started moving her fingers in a fast steady rhythm. She knew slow was not what Jane needed now. Maura kept on thrusting in and out hard, her other hand rubbing Jane's clit. Jane's hips tried to follow Maura's rhythm but it was to fast so she started moving her whole body up and down the bed as her hands grabbed the sheets. ˝Fuck! Maura... please... don't... slow... down˝ she uttered through heavy breaths. Maura thought she was gonna come just by hearing Jane's moans and seeing her body move under her touch. Jane started speeding up her movements even more and Maura knew she was close. She added another finger, changed the angle, her hand moving up and down now, putting direct pressure on Jane's G-spot and speeded up a bit as well.

˝Fuuuuuuck!˝ Jane screamed as she let out a few quick breaths and then bit her lower lip as her body exploded and started to shake violently for what seemed like an eternity. ˝Ahhhhhh... Maauuraaa... yeeeeeees...˝ Maura was mesmerized by the scene in front of her, feeling Jane's walls tighten hard around her fingers, hearing Jane moan, and scream her name, watching Jane experience this intense orgasm that she had provoked. She kept on putting light pressure on Jane's clit for a few minutes causing her body to continue convulsing sporadically, still moving the tips of her fingers in a come-hither motion inside Jane. When Jane's breath started to slow down and her body relax, Maura leaned forward and placed a long passionate kiss on Jane's lips playing with her tongue. She then started to pull her fingers out of Jane but Jane reached down and grabbed her hand, ˝Stay inside a bit longer˝ she whispered. Maura smiled, and leaned in for another kiss. She explored Jane's mouth a bit more and then after a few minutes she broke the kiss and pulling her fingers out she said in a raspy voice. ˝I want to taste you fully.˝ Jane just kept on lookin, barely breathing as she watched Maura take her index finger inside her mouth, suck on it closing her eyes and then slowly take it out.

˝Mmmmmm, Jane, you taste divine.˝ When Maura moved her second finger to her mouth Jane whispered, ˝Please look at me˝. Maura opened her eyes and repeated the process holding Jane's gaze, letting the tip of her middle finger linger on her lower lip dragging it down as she was taking it out of her mouth. She then took the third finger and played around her lips with it, leaving traces of Jane all over her lips. ˝You're so hot, Maura˝, Jane whispered, leaned forward and kissed her hungrily. _Tasting myself on Maura's lips is so sexy, _she thought.

When their lips parted Jane took a long breath ˝That was... I'm speechless˝

˝One can be speechless for various reasons, good or bad?˝

Jane smiled, ˝I'll find the words then, that was incredibly amazing. No one has ever made me feel like this.˝ Jane explained and caught Maura's lips in another long kiss.

* * *

When they broke their kiss Jane leaned back propping herself on her elbows. ˝You must be horny Maura?˝

˝Immensely˝ Maura replied straddling Jane's stomach.

˝I can feel that˝ Jane smiled seductively.

˝Plan to do anything about it?˝ Maura asked.

˝Actually, I plan to take advantage of that˝ Jane said with a smirk as she started getting up, holding Maura pressed to her body. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist as she carried her towards the wall and pushed her onto it, kissing her passionately.

˝Oh my!˝ Maura moaned.

˝Put your feet down, turn around, and face the wall, Dr. Isles˝, Jane said in her commanding detective voice.

When Maura's back was to her, Jane took Maura's hands, lifted them up and put her palms against the wall. She then placed her leg in between Maura's and pushed each to the side a bit, leaning against Maura's body her hands still on top of Maura's. ˝Spread your legs˝ she ordered into her ear. Maura closed her eyes and took a slow breath. She felt Jane's fingers moving along her arms barely touching her skin, then they moved upfront slowly going over her breasts and continued down grazing lightly over her stomach making Maura react and clench it. Jane smiled and left her hand linger there playing with Maura's skin, teasing her with the light touch of her fingers before she moved to the each side of her hips. Maura's breathing turned to quick and shallow. Jane followed down both her legs, all the way to her ankles, then went back slowly on the inside of the left leg moving her hand all the way up, touching Maura's panties and holding there for a bit before moving across them, teasing Maura with her fingers on her way to the other leg making Maura gasp for air. She continued exploring her right leg with her fingers and then repeated the process on the way back up adding her lips to it, kissing every inch of Maura's skin on her way and occasionally letting her tongue tease Maura's senses. The sensation of Jane's tongue on the back of her knee made Maura curl her toes, she wanted to grab something with her fingers but all she had was the flat wall in front of her. ˝Jane...˝ she barely managed to whisper breathing heavily.

˝Hmmm?˝ Jane mumbled still playing with Maura's skin.

˝Shit... please Jane, this is... ahhh...torture...˝

Jane moved her fingers up while her tongue settled on Maura's right thigh playing with it, sucking on it, lightly biting or leaving wet traces with her tongue, while her fingers started playing with the fabric of Maura's underwear before she pushed her finger inside and teased around her opening a bit and then slipped one finger inside.

˝Yessss˝, Maura panted but Jane only gave a few circles with her finger and then suddenly withdrew it.

˝No! Don't stop!˝ Maura pleaded.

˝This was just a preview my dear, there'll be plenty more of that later.˝

˝You can't give me something I desperately want and then take it away.˝ Maura protested.

˝Sure I can. My turn, my rules˝, Jane replied as she placed both her hands on Maura's lower back and slowly took her underwear off but then moved away from her and walked across the room picking up her cell phone on the way. ˝You can turn around now˝ she said leaning against the door frame looking at Maura, her eyes trailing down Maura's body and then up again before her attention switched to the phone in her hand.

Maura was appalled, ˝What are you doing? Don't you think there are more important things to do than play with your phone Jane?˝

Jane laughed. ˝Patience my dear, that's part of my plan˝ she replied as the now familiar song started sounding from her phone.

Maura opened her mouth ˝Oh dear God˝, she whispered recognizing the breathy voice. Jane put the song on repeat and put the phone down. She then went back to giving Maura's body full attention of her eyes.

˝Do you want to touch yourself Maura?˝ Jane asked, keeping her gaze.

˝I want you to touch me, Maura managed to breathe out, the sight of Jane's fully exposed body in front of her was enough to cause her body to gasp for air.

Jane kept on staring intently at her crotch. Her gaze dazed, making Maura's stomach clench. ˝What are you doing?˝ she breathed out, she felt like Jane's gaze was burning her skin.

˝I'm imagining what it would feel like to run my tongue through your folds and suck on your clit.˝ Jane explained, her voice husky, clearly filled with desire. Maura tried to inhale deeply but she was helpless, she shifted from one leg to another. ˝You are killing me Jane.˝

˝Well, you deserve to suffer a bit after everything you've put me through˝, Jane said not moving her eyes one inch and licking her lips. Maura barely managed to breathe out a panting ˝Fuck.˝

˝Please Jane, I'll do anything, just get over here and fuck me!˝

˝Don't you think you're begging too soon?˝ Jane chuckled.

˝When it comes to bodily pleasures I just want to enjoy myself˝ Maura stated.

Jane laughed out loud, ˝Well, begging won't help you, my dear.˝

˝Aaargh, you're so mean!˝

˝Payback is a bitch˝

˝How long do you intend to continue with this torture?˝

˝The reward will be worth it, didn't you say that yourself Maura?˝, Jane replied teasingly.

Maura closed her eyes, she couldn't cope with Jane's eyes mixed with the sexy sounds coming from the song anymore. She took a slow, deep breath, finally managing to finish it through, reluctant to open her eyes again.

˝Open your eyes Maura˝ Jane said.

˝Can't... if I open them... I might faint... due to the lack of oxygen˝.

Jane laughed and used the opportunity to move across the room and was now standing behind Maura, leaning forward a bit, letting Maura feel the closeness of her body and whispered to her ear ˝That's interesting.˝ Maura opened her eyes in shock ˝Fuck!˝

˝I do love it when you use profanities˝, Jane whispered to her neck before starting to graze it with her teeth. Maura arched her back, her head leaning against Jane's shoulder. ˝Jane...˝

˝Hmmm?˝, Jane mumbled to her neck, pressed against her body. ˝Please...˝ was all Maura could say. Jane moved her hand along Maura's stomach, found her hand and placed it on Maura's center, she then pushed her own hand underneath and said ˝Show me what you want me to do˝.

Maura moaned feeling Jane's hand on her flesh and hungrily started pushing Jane's fingers inside her folds, moving them lower but Jane stopped her. ˝Not there˝ she moved her hand to Maura's clit, ˝Here˝. Maura pressed Jane's fingers and started moving them in circles, changing the pressure, increasing the speed. Jane took her hand away, put it on Maura's and stopped her movements, ˝Slow down˝ she whispered, her breath tantalizing Maura's senses.

˝Not fair!˝ Maura panted. Jane placed her hand underneath Maura's again and Maura started moving it again.

˝Please Jane!˝ Maura uttered breathing heavily starting to move her hips rhythmically causing Jane's own pulse to speed up, making her want to see Maura lose control, wanting to be inside her and feel her walls tighten around her fingers. ˝What do you want, Maura?˝ she whispered under heavy breath.

˝I want to ride your fingers.˝ Maura breathed out.

Jane swallowed heard,_ Shit!_ was the only reaction her mind managed to come up with while she was trying to remind herself to breathe. Hearing Maura say those words to her was such a turn on, she couldn't hold back anymore, she wanted to be inside Maura, feel Maura around her fingers. ˝OK˝ she barely managed to breathe out.

Maura turned around in a flash and pushed Jane to the chair, grabbed her left hand and lowered herself slowly onto Jane's extended fingers, placing her own left leg between Jane's, stradling her left one and started moving frantically. Jane was flabbergasted, she couldn't decide which she liked more, Maura's breasts bouncing in front of her eyes or her warm wet walls around her fingers. She started moving her hand, pumping hard, meeting Maura's thrusts, wanting to go even deeper, her other hand holding Maura's back. ˝Yes!˝ she heard Maura say as she lowered her head and put her lips on Jane's hungrily. With each new thrust Maura was making sure to put pressure on Jane's clit with her knee. They both started moaning into each other's throats continuing the synchronized movements. Jane started feeling dizzy, she could feel Maura's walls start to tighten as her own throbbing center started approaching the release under Maura's leg. Jane held Maura on as both of their bodies started shaking uncontrolably, panting into eachother's mouths as they were trying to kiss at the same time. Maura leaned into Jane, her hips still moving slowly while she was kissing Jane deeply and thoroughly as the movement of her body started to subside.

Maura leaned back a bit while Jane used her fingers to play with the skin between Maura's breasts, she then caught Maura's eyes and said ˝That was so hot Maura˝.

˝I agree, but don't you ever do such teasing again, I thought I was gonna die.˝

Jane laughed, ˝Who's exaggarating now?˝

˝Oh, shut up!˝ Maura said capturing Jane's lips in a passionate kiss.

Jane suddenly stood up lifting Maura, her fingers still inside.

˝What are you doing?˝

˝Moving you to bed, we are not done yet.˝

Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's back pressing herself against Jane's body. Jane slowly lowered Maura onto the bed and started placing kisses along her body, sucking, nibbling, leaving moist traces with her tongue. She played with her breasts, kept moving slowly downwards teasing Maura's skin with her warm breath. As she reached her stomach, her fingers, still inside Maura, started moving again. Maura protested lightly, ˝Jane... I don't think I can... aahh˝, she moaned as Jane started sucking on her clit ˝...again... so soon˝ she managed to finish her sentence. But Jane wasn't stopping. She had so much desire for her, she just wanted to make her come again. Maura grabbed Jane's shoulders as her body arched against the bed. ˝Fuck!˝, she managed to utter. Jane started putting pressure on Maura's G-spot, rubbing it with her finger and relentlessly pressuring Maura's clit, circling it firmly with her tongue. ˝Dear God, Jane!˝ Maura screamed. She thought she was gonna faint. Jane increased the speed making Maura buck her hips up and start following Jane's rhythm gasping and moaning before she lost all control, her body exploding as she let out a long scream. ˝Jaaaaaane!˝

Jane kept on slowly massaging Maura's clit with her tongue as her jerks started to tone down. Then she moved up, placing kisses along Maura's body, until she reached Maura's lips and then kissed her hungrily, while her right hand travelled to Maura's clit to continue bringing her down slowly. She nibbled on Maura's neck as her body started to calm down.

˝Oh my God! Where did that come from Jane?˝, Maura breathed out.

Jane raised her head and smiled looking at Maura. ˝That's what you bring out of me˝, placing another kiss on her lips.

˝That was unbelievable!˝

˝You are unbelievable, amazing and so sexy Maura.˝ Jane replied while slowly taking her fingers out making Maura protest to the sudden emptiness inside her.

Jane took two of her fingers in her mouth ˝Mmmm, and you taste so good˝, she said before she kissed Maura again. ˝So, are we going to sleep?˝ Jane asked in between kisses.

˝Like hell we are!˝ Maura replied flipping Jane on her back, spreading her legs with her right knee and placing herself in between, ˝We are calling in sick tomorrow!˝ she said as she adamantly took Jane's lips, placing a firm, passionate kiss on her lips and pushing her crotch against Jane's making her forget about everything else.

˝So hot˝ Jane repeated, smiling as she grabbed Maura's buttocks and pressed Maura's body even more tightly against her own.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

Jane felt the warmth of the morning sunshine on her face. She felt a soft body stir under her arm. She smiled and opened her eyes slowly. Scenes of last night started flashing in her mind. She pulled Maura closer to her and kissed her neck. ˝Mmmm...good morning sexy detective˝.

˝It's a great morning, we should make this a habit, waking up together.˝ Jane replied playing with Maura's neck.

˝Definitely, and preferably naked.˝ Maura smiled and turned around.

˝Hey you˝ Jane said grinning.

˝Hey˝ Maura smiled and leaned forward placing a soft lingering kiss on Jane's lips.

Jane deepened the kiss and when she felt Maura's hand squeeze her breast she moaned lightly and flipped Maura pushing her against the bed with her own body. Maura smiled, placed one hand on Jane's back while she grabbed Jane's butt with the other and pulled her in even tighter. Just as Jane was about to move her hand down Maura's body her phone sounded off.

They broke the kiss and Jane buried her head in Maura's neck ˝Aaargh˝ she exclaimed before rolling off of Maura to grab her phone. ˝Rizzoli!˝

_Jane, it's Korsak, we caught the guy, well actually Frost caught him, he tried to attack him on the golf course half an hour ago._

˝Oh my God, is he ok?˝

Maura sat up looking worridly at Jane.

_Yeah he's fine, just a few bruises._ Jane mouthed to Maura _Everything is fine _before asking for more. ˝Did he confess, explain why?˝

Maura was impatiently waiting for Jane to finish her conversation, she heard her say ˝Yeah..., great..., ok...I'll see you later... oh... right...˝ she laughed ˝bye Korsak˝.

˝What happened?˝ Maura inquired.

˝The guy attacked Frost a while ago, but he's ok, and he caught him. The guy confessed. Apparently the victims were about to expose a very dangerous medicine which was earning his company millions of dollars˝.

˝That's great news that Frost caught him.˝

˝There's more good news.˝ Jane said as she began to approach the bed.

˝Really, what?˝ Maura replied.

˝It's Sunday today, we don't have to go to work˝ Jane smiled.

Maura laughed. ˝I can't believe we both forgot it's Sunday.˝

˝I have an excuse, I was distracted by a sexy doctor.˝

˝Really? And I was distracted by a sexy detective, do you think they know each other?˝

Jane laughed out loud. ˝Well, I think they should get to know each other a bit more.˝

˝I agree˝ Maura replied as she pulled Jane on top of her and let their lips meet again.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:_ I am aware that there is room for exploring this story even further, and I could have taken my time to solve the murders and make it a bit more complicated, but that story was always just a side one for me, my original idea was to concentrate on Maura and Jane. I still haven't made the final decision about this being the end because I'm not sure I can dedicate to it the time it requires. Does anyone know if the "complete" button is reversible if I change my mind and want to continue?_**


End file.
